The First and Last
by berge15
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki grew up in a loving atmosphere, surrounded by her family and friends. For almost all her life, she has admired this prince from her childhood and wished to see him once again. But what if one day a guy, named Usui Takumi, enters her life, turning her world upside-down? An AU story of 'Maid-sama' and may have OOC and has OC(kind of).
1. Prologue: Dream

This is my first ever fanfiction, and I'm a little nervous...just trying it out. It's about my most favorite pair ever, Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi. Just a little warning before this an AU and characters may also be a bit OOC. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Prologue: Dream

Amidst the crowded hall was a little girl, with deep rich black hair and topaz eyes, in tears, lost and looking for her parents. "Mom, Dad, where are you? Onii-chan, Onee-chan, Suzu-chan?" She walked towards the balcony to escape the sea of people in the room, who doesn't seem to notice the sobbing girl. However as she stride towards the door leading to the open veranda, she stepped on her long dress causing her tremendous fall, face first. The impact definitely hurt, and as she stood up she felt the tears welling up. Her body hurts and she doesn't know where her family is, all this is making her want to cry out loud, but she mustn't since her father taught her that a lady doesn't cause a stir, especially in parties like this. People are starting to clump around her, and from the crowd a hand reached out to her. "Are you okay, little miss," said a little boy, about her age. The boy had blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes that twinkle like an emerald, fascinating the young lady and making her tears stop. "I'm fine. Thank you," replied the girl as she accepted the boy's hand. As the crowd started to disperse, the little girl informed the blonde little man that she's looking for her family, which she lost after she came from the restroom. The boy assured the little lady that he'll help search for them.

The two children surveyed the ballroom but didn't see any sign of the girl's family members, since the size of the hall was enormous; so the two decided to go out into the balcony to breathe some fresh air. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help," the boy apologized to the girl. "No, that's not true. I'm glad you came with me, 'cause I can't do all of that alone," the girl said. "I'm glad," the boy smiled, "I bet my dad can help, but I also don't know where he is. If I see him I'll ask for his help. For the meantime, why don't you spend the rest of the time with me?" This made the girl happy, and nodded to the boy with a big smile.

The two of them played and danced through the night. As the evening grew deeper, the music become mellow and people inside the banquet hall started to dance slowly. This prompted the boy to offer his hand to the girl and asked her "May I have the honor to dance with the prettiest girl in the crowd?" This made the little girl giggle as he accepted his hands and answered, "Why, of course!" The two danced with melody, though not as skilled as the adults in the ballroom, but they had fun. "Thank you for staying with me throughout the party! You made it really fun!" The little girl said to the boy with a very big smile, and as the full moon shined upon her, the boy was captivated by the girl's blissful expression.

After the dance, the little boy and little girl sat on a bench for a rest. "You must be tired. You can lean on my shoulder if you want to," the boy suggested. With a smile, the girl did just that. "I still haven't asked your name, can you tell me what your name is," the boy asked. "Mi…Mi…sa…ki…" and the little girl drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

Hope you liked and please feel free to review and give me feedback. Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 1: Just Another Ordinary Morning

Here is the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. R&R. Italicized letters = thoughts...

Note: I do not own Maid-sama!

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Just another Ordinary Morning

**Misaki's POV**

_Kkkkkkrrrrriiiiinnngggg….kkkkkkkrrrrriiiiiinnnnggggg…..kkkkkkkrrrrriiiiinnnng…._

I reached out to my ringing alarm clock to make stop.

_Hmmmm…? It's morning already? Aaaahhh…I've seen that dream again. Haven't had it for a long time... _

I glanced to the clock and it reads 7:00 am. It was still a bit early so I decided to sleep in for 5 more minutes. My body felt tired even though I had a good night's sleep. Yesterday's shift at my part time job was tiring due to the usual special events on the weekends.

[15 minutes later]

There were loud footsteps coming from the stairs, and then I heard the door to my bedroom burst open. "Good morning Misaki-chan! Wakey, wakey sleepy head," a loud greeting followed the opening of the door, and revealed a lady who always had so much energy in her body. I sleepily responded to her, "5 more minutes."

"You've been in bed for 15 minutes since your alarm clock rang. Come on. Breakfast's ready. And I have something important to tell everyone." That and she disappeared from my room and proceeded downstairs. Troubled that Kaya-san, the loud woman, would come back and drag me down; I sluggishly got up from my bed, headed to the bathroom to freshen up a bit, and continued my way to the dining room. Downstairs, I was greeted by the whole family…and some extended family, you could say. "Good morning Misa-chan! How was your sleep," my stupid onii-chan asked. "Morning Hikaru….'kay…" He replied, "So cold…."

It was the usual morning, well at least during the vacation. My older brother, Hikaru, and my older sister, Aoko-nee, are present for breakfast, which is rare during school days since they're already in college. Hikaru is currently in his senior year and goes to a boarding school, where he plays for the school's basketball team. Aoko-nee, on the other hand, studies in a university nearby, majoring in Arts. Though her school is nearby, she always spends most of her time in her art gallery. She's in her second year of college.

At the table were the food awaiting for our great family to share, prepared by my Mom and Suzuna, my sister who's younger than me by 2 years. Dad was already at his seat, reading the morning paper and sipping some of his coffee. Aoko-nee was, also, already seated with Kaya-san beside her, her very energetic best friend. With them was Kaya-san's twin brother, Kaito-san, who's secretly dating my older sister (well, it's only kept secret from Hikaru, because he has a sister-complex). They live next door and would always hang out in our abode, since it's been just the two of them since their grandmother passed away 5 years ago, and their dad was abroad overseeing their business.

As everyone took their place on the table, Kaya-san cleared her throat and began her important announcement. "Next week, our dear little brother is coming back home with as, after so many years; and I would like to prepare a surprise welcome home party for him. To make it happen, I would like to ask everyone for their help?"

"Of course we'll help, right dear?" Mom happily said and turned to Dad.

"Of course! I haven't seen Takkun for a long time. I wonder he's doing?"

Everyone agreed to help and discussed the party plans during breakfast. Meanwhile, I was still trying to digest the information… _Kaito-san and Kaya-san has a little brother? I didn't know that…_ I was in a trance, which Aoko-nee noticed. "Misaki, are you still asleep? Ahh! Maybe you're dreaming of that prince of yours again," she commented with a giggle. That snapped me out of my daze, and I replied, "No, I'm not…I don't even remember his face anymore." I don't really like talking about that dream to my family anymore because they would always tease me about it. I've been dreaming about that boy since after that party 12 years ago, since I was 5.

Breakfast was loud but it was fun. We were laughing talking about school, work, and our lives in general. After the meal, we, siblings plus the twins, were in charge of cleaning up. Dad got ready to head to work, where I'm sure he'll be stressed again since managing a food corporation is not very easy. Mom just stays at home. Our everyday life was just simple and I liked how it was. I hope my peaceful days continue as it is…full of happiness.

* * *

And that's it for Chapter 1. Please don't be shy to tell me your thoughts. Chapter 2 may be up tomorrow or a little bit earlier...it depends.. hehehehe.


	3. Chapter 2: Way Back Home

Here's Chapter 3! So exciting... please R&R.

Note: I do not have any rights to Maid-sama!

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Way Back Home

**Takumi's POV**

It was a hot, sunny day. It made me realize that it truly is summer by now. I stand outside the fences of a great castle, a magnificent castle admired by the people around the area and by tourists from all over the world. However, I can't seem to find what's so amazing about this hell of a place. The Raven castle only seemed like a prison for me, for it is where I was kept in for 12 years.

I still remember that day many years ago. After my mother passed away due to her illness, our family was mourning and preparing for her wake when a group of men in black came into our house, and coming in behind them was a scary old man, with a cane. "Takumi," my dad hurriedly approached me and hid me behind him. My twin siblings trailed behind him. "Dad, who are they," my older sister asked. "Kaya, Kaito, bring Takumi back in his room," my father instructed. However, even before my brother got me to go inside, the men black began to approach me and my dad. Dad attempted to stop them, but they were strong and were able to restrain my dad and siblings, and then I was forcefully taken from my family.

The old man approached my dad, and I hear him say, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't that Yuu. This boy, despite being an illegitimate child, is still Patricia's son and my grandchild. He has Walker blood flowing in his veins. Starting today, we will take custody of him and raise him back at my castle in England. I will see to it that he grows up knowing his place." That and then he exited our house, and the men followed him, with me being dragged along. "DADDY! NII-CHAN! NEE-CHAN! NOOOOO!" I sobbed as I was separated from my dear family.

When I was brought to the castle, I was introduced to man named Edward and his son, Gerard. I learned that he was my mom's legal husband, and Gerard was their only son. Gerry was 5 years older than me.

I was also told about the story behind my birth. My mother asked the Duke to let her travel around the world as her last wish, since there seems to no hope left for her illness to be cured. One of her escapades was in Japan, and that's where he met Usui Yuu, my father. The elders told me that my mother fell deeply in love with my father and never came back to England. The Duke wasn't able to go against my mother's plea and let her be.

Since I was a boy, I knew that my siblings' mother, who was divorced with my dad, and my mother weren't the same. Despite that fact, we were really a family, as if were from the same mother. I loved that family, but from a young age I was deprived of that familial love.

During the first months that I stayed in the castle, I refused to obey what the old man wanted. To reprimand me, they would lock me up in a dark room, and all I could do was cry through the night remembering my family back in Japan. Through the days of hardship, my family back home became my strength, and that little girl, with tantalizing amber eyes, named Misaki, that I met during the party prepared when I turned 6.

As I grew older, I learned to go by the rules set for me. I also noticed that my charm has captivated a lot of the noble women, and I used appeal to seduce women and taste a little bit of freedom from the walls of the menacing castle. I've been in a few of flings and physical relationships with noble women; giving them pleasure they never had before. But starting today, I don't have to do such things to be free because I have finally attained the liberty that I've always wanted.

After all the years that my dad fought for my custody, we can finally meet and reunite today. The Duke decided to let me go due to the accumulating controversies I've been creating. He also said that I'm an adult now, I must take full responsibility of my actions, and he won't allow me to drag the Walker family down.

As I walk away from the castle, I see a white sedan approach and stopped in front of me. The door by the driver's side opened and a tall man with that nostalgic face emerged. His hair wasn't as black as before. I can see some strands of gray hair. His face also aged a bit, but I can still affirm that his good looks didn't fade in any way. The man slowly walked towards me, and I met him with my arms wide open. He gave me a tight hug, and I can feel my eyes watering.

"I missed you so much, Takumi," remarked the aged man.

"Me too, Dad," I replied as the tears drop from my eyes.

* * *

That was a bit longer than I expected. I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to give a little piece of your mind after reading. Thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 3: The Singer

Before we go into the story, I would like to mention a few people who really gave me smiles today: a** guest** reviewer, **Luv it**, **Tsuray**, who has posted a review for every chapter I posted, and **tux51512**, who followed my story. Thank you guys so much. You give me power! :P Also, big thanks for all the people who've read and are reading The First and Last!

**A/N:** I do not have any rights to the Maid-sama franchise and the song Human by Christina Perri.

Hope you enjoy! Remember to R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 3**: The Singer

**Takumi's POV**

[in England]

It's been two days since I was reunited with my father. Dad lives in a flat at a condominium building owned by his company, Usui Global Enterprises. It's the business that he almost singlehandedly established through the years. He believed that by building a good reputation internationally and a worldwide influence, he will, one day, be able to take me back from my mother's ruthless family. I must say, he did succeed because, from what I've heard, that aside from the reasons said by my grandfather, my freedom was given to me due to pressure coming from a group of businessmen. I guess that was my dad, together with the allies that he has acquired from working very hard.

The two of us have been spending as much time possible with each other. We talked about my life back in the castle, though he tries not to pry to avoid bringing back bad memories. He told me stories about my two older siblings, who're living back at our home in Japan. He also brought me to the London branch office of Usui Global. I was also told that I will be leaving for Japan in about a week where I'll be continuing my studies and where our family can all live together. Dad said he was going to follow after he has ironed out some urgent business matters here.

Though I know my father wants to spend all the time he has with me within this week before my departure, I asked him to let me fly to Japan as soon as possible to let me adjust to my home country, that has been a stranger to me.

"Hmmm….I see. Okay, I'll let you leave earlier. I'll ask my secretary to book the earliest possible flight for you tomorrow. And I also need to notify your brother and sister. I'm sure they'll be─"

"About that," I interrupted. "I'd like to keep it a secret from them. I kinda want to do the 'exploring' part by myself, if that's okay?"

My dad thought for a moment and after some deep thinking, he sighed and with a smile he said, "Okay. I'll let you do that. But I will prepare you a place to stay temporarily."

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Next day, afternoon, we were at the airport, bidding goodbye, for the meantime. But before I set off, my dad took one of my hands and placed inside them an exquisite antique pocket watch. "This is your mother's. I gave it to her for our first anniversary. I want you to have it."

I looked surprised and a bit puzzled. I'm sure Dad treasures the watch so much. "But, Dad─"

"Take it. It'll serve as a protective charm for your trip. It'll remind you that wherever you go, your mom…and I will always be there for." After saying that, he gave one final hug. "Thank you, Dad." Once he let go of me, he gave me one final reminder. "Once you're in Japan, if ever you need anything feel free to ask the Ayuzawas. Sakkun and I have best of friends since…forever. I'm sure they'll be glad to help. And besides, they've been there for your siblings for anything. They just live next door, so it won't be hard to look for them."

With a smile, I replied, "Noted."

After a final wave, I was on my way to the plane that will take me back home.

**Misaki's POV**

[In Japan]

Well, there's only three days left before the mystery little of the Usuis arrives. Everyone's in a bind preparing for the party…let me correct that…Kaya-san's in a bind preparing for the party. She wanted to so many things which only have us, the Ayuzawa family, as their guest. Kaya-san said she didn't want a big party because she would like the gathering to be an intimate one. That being said, the party will be held at their humble abode. Mom and Suzuna are, of course, in charge of food, while the rest of us are in charge of buying and setting up party decorations.

Despite the stressful atmosphere, next door I excused myself from the preparations for today because I have to work part-time today. I work as a server at a resto bar managed and owned by our family friend Hyoudou Satsuki-san. Though I said I'm a server, I'm sometimes forced by my co-workers and manager to take the stage and a sing a couple of songs. And it's been established, without me knowing, that I must sing during special events, which are held during some weekends. Even if I'm forced to sing sometimes, I can't deny the fact that I enjoy that part of work.

**Takumi's POV**

[In Japan]

I've been in Japan since yesterday morning. Surprisingly, I didn't have that much difficulty adjusting to the time zone. I've been around the area for the rest of the day. I went to the school I'll be attending this fall, and dealt with my transfer and enrollment. Since here in Japan school starts during spring and is divided into a trimester, I need to catch up a lot of things. But since I was educated under the supervision of the Walkers, I won't be having that much trouble and just arranged with the school that I'll be taking the essential tests needed to be taken. After that, I just strolled through a park nearby and then hung out at a small café nearby. Although I didn't do anything straining, I felt tired by the end of the day due to the unwanted attention I was getting, especially from the ladies of all ages.

It's currently 7 in the evening, and I was looking for a good place to eat. Last night, I went to eat at a classic ramen shop and enjoyed dinner, despite it being mid-August and not really the time to eat something hot. As strolled by and looked over some interesting shops, I noticed a resto bar getting heaps of customers. Curiosity hit me and checked the place out. As I entered the place, a sweet voiced welcomed me in…

_Cause I'm only human. And I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human. And I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart. Cause I'm only human._

She had an angelic voice and her performance was beautiful. Aside from her performance, she was really gorgeous. She had long hair colored in a rich black tone and had a petite stature, but looked strong despite her size. After the music stopped playing the crowd cheered and she slowly opened her eyes to look to the audience, revealing tantalizing amber orbs.

* * *

And that is it. My last minute update before I turn in for the night. Tomorrow's a bit of a busy day for me but I'll try my best to update the story, cuz I know how frustrating cliff hangers are... Well, then goodnight folks...or should I say good morning cuz it's already past midnight. Don't forget to give a piece of your mind. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 4: Squeeze

Here's another update for you guys. I kinda hate to leave you guys hanging there so here is the most awaited Chapter 4. Remember to R&R please. Oh, and tell me if you can guess what will happen in this chapter based on the title. Enjoy! :)

*_italicized words = thoughts_

**Note:** I have do not own Maid-sama or Human by Christina Perri. I just like them both so much.

* * *

Chapter 4: Squeeze

**Misaki's POV**

[Moments earlier]

The Shift, music and resto bar, is still yet to be filled by customers, so there isn't much to be done. I decided to clean some tables, for the meantime, when an arm draped over my shoulders. I looked over and saw a familiar arrogant face, grinning to me. "Hello, Misaki-chan. I haven't seen you for some time now. Did you miss me," the annoying man asked.

"Well hello, Igarashi-**san**. I was actually enjoying my days without you. And please, don't call me by my name when we're here, because here I am **Ayu.**" I replied as I took his arms off me. I don't go by my name when I work 'cause I want to hide my identity as the daughter of THE Ayuzawa Sakuya, the successful Chairman and CEO of Ayuzawa Food Corporation.

"As cold as always, **Ayu-chan**. I'm quite hurt," he mockingly remarked as he walked towards the stage to set up.

Igarashi Tora, the only son of the Igarashi family, who is acquainted with our family, due to business partnerships. We've know each other since middle school and he's been annoying and pestering me since then. Though we don't go to the same school, since he goes to Miyabigaoka Academy owned by their family, we still see often since we're both the student council president in our schools. I must say, though he irritates me, the partnership between Seika High School and Miyabigaoka Academy has been very beneficial for both sides. At a young age, Igarashi has been actively participating with their family business. Despite working almost full time into their business, he finds time to take a break and comes over here at The Shift, with his band, to play.

Later that evening, people are starting to come in due to the good music, food, and ambiance that we offer to the customers. I love working here because we, staff members, treat each other as family, and I believe I can gain experience at The Shift that can be used for my dad's company.

_There sure are a lot of people tonight._

I thought as tables become filled, mostly, with girls charmed by the arrogant singer on stage. I can hear them cheer and squeal over him. The crowd clapped after the bands second song for the night, when Igarashi started talking.

"Thank you. Thank you. So welcome everyone to The Shift, I hope you guys are enjoying your night so far. Well, a good voice needs some rest so I'll be taking a short break." I heard the girls' disappointed comments, with Igarashi's remark. "But don't worry I won't leave you guys bored because the crowd favorite, Ayu-chan, will entertain you for a while. Can I see some hands?" With that, the spotlight was focused on me as I was serving food to table, then the crowd started to clap. There were a lot of regular customers tonight so they cheered and coaxed into the stage. Well, I couldn't resist after all the cheers and the sight of Manager Satsuki, with her eyes all sparkly and all.

I got up the stage, with Igarashi's help, and went to get the microphone on the mic stand. "Hello, good evening. Since I'm not really supposed to sing today, I don't have any songs ready, so feel free to request the song you like." Then, a little girl, I believe a daughter of Satsuki-san's friend, handed me paper that read: 'Human by Christina Perri.'

"Thank you, young lady." I talked to the band to see if it was okay to play the song, and they said it was fine. "By request of a beautiful young lady over there, I'll be singing Human by Christina Perri."

And so the band played, and I sang the piece. Customers started to flock into the bar, while Satsuki-san and Chief, is what we call him, a man in his mid-forties who was in charge of the bar corner, were listening intently to my singing. After the last words of the song were sang, the crowd started to cheer and clap for me.

"Wooohooo! AYU-CHAN!" There were even whistles that can be heard. As I looked around the room, with a smile on my face as my gratitude to the audience, a blonde hair came into my line of vision. I noticed the tall man that entered the bar, who also captured the attention of the ladies nearby. He looked wide eyed as he stared at the stage…at me…and those emerald-like eyes of his seemed familiar, very nostalgic.

My train of thoughts was interrupted when Igarashi spoke over the microphone. "That was, once again, very remarkable performance from everyone's Ayu-chan. Another round of applause, please." The audience cheered again, while I, on the other hand, was still watching the man that just entered the hall. After Igarashi mentioned my name, the mysterious new customer had a change in his expression from his surprised and hopeful face; it became a bit confused and disappointed. He then went over an empty table, which was near to Satsuki-san.

**Takumi's POV**

_Ayu-chan? Wrong person, I guess… But they really look similar, especially those eyes._

I glanced toward the singer, who was now on her way down the stage, stealing glances to my direction from time to time. I started to doubt the thought that she's not 'Misaki,' when a short haired lady came over and handed me the menu. "Hi, I'm Satsuki. I'll be serving you tonight. What would like to drink, sir?"

"Water, please. For my dinner, can I ask for any recommendations you have?"

"Hmmm. Well, we have a limited edition item on the menu, the 'Grilled Seafood Platter.' We only serve during the summer," the lady offered.

"Then, I'll take that," I replied as I handed the menu back to her.

"Okay, any appetizers or sides?"

"It's fine."

"Okay, just a moment sir."

As the lady left to take care of my order, I looked around the music and resto bar. The mood is really nice in the place. The staff looks really accommodating and the people are enjoying the music played by the band. Then I once again noticed the raven haired singer, who's currently serving guests… _I thought she's with the band._

**Misaki's POV**

I can't help but glance over that blonde guy that piqued my interest. Satsuki-san suddenly approached me after coming from the kitchen area, looking stressed. "What's wrong, Satsuki-san," I asked.

"Well, there's a bit of a problem at the other shop. Erika-chan just called and said that Subaru-chan collapsed due to fever, so I'm gonna dash there. Misa-chan, can I ask you some favors?"

"Sure, anything you want."

"Well, I'm currently serving that customer," she pointed to the blonde guy sitting by the near corner, "can you attend to him?"

"O-okay." _Why did I stutter?_

"And can you please fill in Subaru-chan's shift tomorrow," Satsuki-san pleadingly told me. _Aww, man I can't resist that look_. I just smiled and nodded to her, and then she darted out of the bar. Afterward, the food for Manager's customer was ready and I brought it up the blonde's table, with my hands shaking a bit due to nervousness. _What's there to be nervous about? Stupid me!_

"Hello, sir. Here's your order. Manager Satsuki has to attend to some matters so I'll be serving you instead. My name's Ayu. Please feel free to call me if you need something." As I placed his food on the table, he just stared at me. "I-is there any problem, sir?"

"You said your name is Ayu, right," he curiously uttered.

"Y-yes, sir." _Ugh! I stuttered again._

"Hmmmm. Okay, I'll just call you if I need anything." That and then I smiled as I walked away.

My heart's been beating fast since that conversation. But the two of never had any interactions afterwards, I just brought him some water when he needed some more, and plus I had other guests to attend to.

*Sigh* _Eh? What am I sighing for?_

Suddenly, a familiar arm draped over my shoulders again. I looked over and it was, obviously, Igarashi holding a small cake on a plate. "As part of our band's anniversary, Ayu-chan this is for you." There was that evil grin on his face, like a tiger ready to attack. I knew what's going to happen next, so I made a mad dash as far away from him, as possible, however, his other bandmates also have small cakes with them. It was a bit late at night already and there weren't that many guests as earlier, so playtime was ok…I guess. And the guests are quite enjoying it, for some reasons… I tried to get away from them as much as I can, and when I saw a clear path leading to the bar entrance, I ran towards it without noticing the tall guy coming my way.. and then… "Ummf."

_Ehhh… It doesn't hurt as much._

*Squeeze. Squeeze*

**Takumi**: _Ouch. Heavy…Huh? Soft? What are these?_

*Squeeze. Squeeze*

**Misaki:** _Eeeh…eeeh… what?_

**Takumi:** _Huh? One more time…_

*Squeeze. Squeeze*

**Misaki's POV**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

I hurriedly moved away and guarded my chest with my arms. I can feel my face heat up as Chief helped me up to stand. The blonde guy who I bumped into also stood up and dusting himself off. Then when he looked my way and saw where my arms were, he made a squeezing motion with his right hand and said, "Ah. My bad. I'm used to a bit bigger ones, so…."

My mouth gaped and I heard something inside me snap. I marched my way towards him. The next events happened so fast, that nobody was able to stop it, that was heard was a loud *SLAP*. The man slowly turned to me, rubbing his face, and then I shouted, "PERVERT!" Then I walked out to the back of the house, as Chief approached the person I just slapped hard, very HARD; I made sure of that.

_There's no way he's that boy from before! Ugh I hate him!_

**Takumi: **_Ouch! There's no way she's Misaki! Misaki's more feminine..._ *Chuckle*_ But I must admit, she's quite cute._

* * *

*back of the house = kitchen area of a restaurant, the area not seen by the guests

And there we have it! Did you like it? I made it longer...I think... tell me if it's lengthy or it's just right, by reviewing. Hehehe. I'll try my best to update everyday, til school starts about a from now.


	6. Chapter 5: Surprise?

Here's a late night, rather an early early morning, update for you guys. Please, please, please review.

**Note:** I do not, and will never ever, own Maid-sama. But hope you enjoy my story.

* * *

**Chapter 5**: Surprise?

**Misaki's POV**

_Kkkkkkrrrrriiiiinnngggg….kkkkkkkrrrrriiiiiinnnnggggg…..kkkkkkkrrrrriiiiinnnng…._

My alarm clock rang to the time I set it to, 7:00 am.

_Kkkkkkrrrrriiiiinnngggg….kkkkkkkrrrrriiiiiinnnnggggg…..kkkkkkkrrrrriiiiinnnng…._

It's been ringing nonstop but I just stared at it, not even attempting to stop it from making that annoying noise. The truth is, I've been awake for about 4 hours now and I'm just sitting on my bed. I don't want to go back to sleep because, for sure, I'll have that dream about the blonde boy from 12 years ago again.

_I used to like dreaming about him. But now after the part where I dance with him, the scene changes, and I turn into my current self, and that perverted….perverted….perverted OUTER-SPACE ALIEN comes out and says 'I'm used to a bit bigger so.' Ugh! Right. He's a perverted outer-space alien! Aaaaaaaaah… I hate it so much. I hate him so much! _

And then my bedroom door bursts open and Kaya-san entered to turn the alarm clock off. "It's been ringing for a while now, it's annoyingly loud. If you're awake, turn it off already. Let's go downstairs; we have a lot to do. There's only two days left until Takumi comes home…. And I still have to buy the missing ingredients, and do this and….*blah blah blah*"

"Kaya-san, you're like my mom… Ah, let me correct that, your worse than my mom. She already looks younger than you. You look so.. .so…"

She glared at me and said, "I look so…..what, huh?"

I gulped at her scary expression. "Yo-you look very graceful under pressure."

"Hmph!"

"Sorry, sorry. But I just don't get it. What's the point of stressing over the party? It's just us anyway; it's not gonna be a big one."

She sighed and gave me smile, a somewhat hurt smile. "The party may not be a big one, but I want everything to be perfect. It might be the first time his having one in a long time."

"Eh?"

"Come on, breakfast ready."

"O-okay."

The two of us started to make our way downstairs when I remembered that I need to work this afternoon and can't help with the party preparations. "Kaya-san, I just remembered. I'm going to have to fill in a co-worker's shift at Satsuki-san's other shop later today, so…" I was met with Kaya-san's sobbing face and her child-like call to me.

*Sob* *Sob*"Misaki-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

**Takumi's POV**

[Later that afternoon]

I decided to stay at the hotel for the morning, and went sightseeing around town this afternoon. It's currently close to 4 pm, when an interesting café caught my sight. A chalk board labeled 'Maid Latte' was by the door and it read 'Cat Ears Day.'

_Maid? Cat ears? There sure are a lot of new and fascinating things going on here in Japan, nowadays._

Curiosity struck me and the next thing I now, I was opening the door, making a bell sound due to the one attached to its upper corner. Then a familiar angelic voice greeted me.

"Welcome back, Master."

**Misaki's POV**

The customer that just entered the shop had that notorious blonde hair and green eyes from last night.

_Eeeeeeeeeh?! Wha-wha-wha-wha─_

He stood there for a full second before coming in a bit closer. "Ah, it's Ayu-chan. Eeeh? What are you doing here? I thought you're a singer," the perverted outer-space alien.

"Whaaaa." I quickly covered his mouth with my hands, which Satsuki-san noticed and then she asked, "Misa-chan, is there a problem?"

Realizing that what I did was out of place, I swiftly withdrew myself from the 'guest' and apologized. "I'm sorry for my rude behavior, ma-ma-master," saying the last part in a whisper. "Ho-how could I be Ayu, my name is Misa," I continued with a bit of a forced smile.

"Hmmmmm. I see," he said. And then with a smile, "Since you welcomed me back, I have to respond, right? I'm back, **Misa-chan**."

_Aaaaah, I'm really in a bind. He's the last person I wanted to see._

The perverted outer-space alien ordered a cup of coffee. For the rest of the time, he just sat there and watched me as I worked.

"What's this, Misa-chan? Is he your boyfriend? Kyaaah! You didn't tell me anything! Is that why he was at The Shift last night?" Manager squealed.

With a conflicted smile, I responded, "Aah, no Manager. That's not the case…."

*Sigh* _I wanna go home, already._

[3 hours later]

"Manager, I'm going ahead." I bid my goodbye to the other staff, since my shift was already over.

"Good job for today, Misa-chan," Satsuki-san said as she handed a box of assorted cakes to me. "It's my thank you gift for you. Share it with everyone at home, okay?"

"Thanks."

_I can finally go home. That weirdo stayed in the shop for a full hour just staring at me. I wanted to leave earlier 'cause of that…I still need to help Kaya-san and the others prepare. Who is this 'Takumi-kun' anyway? I wonder just how special is he?_

Just as came out of the small alley that leads the back door of the café to the main street, a flicker of blonde hair came into my peripheral view. As I looked to the tall man that owned those locks, I saw him approaching. "You're finally done, Misa-chan. Or Ayu-chan? What do you want me to call you," he asked with a beam on his stupid face.

I felt myself blush and I retorted, "None of those! Don't call me those names in public."

"Heeeh… Then, what's your real name? If you don't want me to call you those, what am I gonna call you by?"

"Don't call onto me then. Bye." Then I marched away from him, but he followed me.

"Hmmm? Then, what about 'Honey'? Or 'Babe'? Maybe 'Sweethea─"

"I told you to not call me anything. And will you stop following me. Go home," I exclaimed, interrupting him from further annoying me.

"I really like your singing voice," he said. "But I like the maid outfit and cat ears better!"

I snapped with annoyance, and with a sharp glare, I looked back and saw that annoying sparkly smile on his face.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop with the teasing," he said raising his arms in the air, gesturing his surrender.

"You should also stop with the stalking," I commented.

Although I told him to stop trailing behind me, he still followed until I got into the train. "Let me say this again, stop following me!"

"Eh? But I'm not following Misa-chan. I really need to ride this train."

I covered his mouth again. "I told you not to call me by that name in public. Not 'Ayu-chan' too. Where are you going, anyway," I asked as I moved my hands away.

"Hmmm… I'm not sure yet, but I know I'm going to where you're going."

_Huuuuuh?!_

"Then, you are following me, STALKER!"

**Takumi's POV**

After getting off the train, 'Misa-chan' or 'Ayu-chan,' whatever her name is, kept on telling me to stop following her, but I didn't listen to her and just continued walking behind her. She soon then gave up on shooing me off, after realizing that there's no point in it anyway. We continued walking until we reached a neighborhood.

_This neighborhood looks familiar. I just can't tell 'cause it's already dark._

The young lady in front of me suddenly halted from walking and turned around. "How long are you planning to follow around," she asked me with an irritated tone.

"I told already, didn't I? I'm going wherever you're going," I answered with a big smile. And then I heard her sigh.

"Maybe I should call the police and report an annoying stalker…"

She got her phone out when the door from the house next to the one in front of us burst open. "Misakiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, you're finally back. Heeeeeeeelp!" A sobbing woman…a childish woman…came running towards the raven haired beauty that I was with. "We still have stuff to do for Takumi..'s…sur…prise…par…ty…" She slowly turned her gaze to me and then both of our eyes opened as big as saucers, in astonishment. The childish woman gasped and pointed her finger to me. "Ta-ta-ta─"

My companion, who was apparently named 'Misaki,' looked puzzled at our reaction. "Kaya-san, what's wrong?"

"TAKUMI?!"

* * *

There we have it. I've finished 5 chapters, hooray! Don't be afraid to tell me what you really think. Oh, and my birthday's coming up, I'd really appreciate your reviews as my birthday gift...since I probably won't get that much this year.. :P


	7. Chapter 6: The Alien for a Neighbor

The story of the odd couple continues... please R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 6**: The Alien for a Neighbor

**Misaki's POV**

"TAKUMI?!"

Kaya-san's voice was so loud that the lights of nearby houses became brighter, the dogs and cats started to make noises, and the people from our house and Kaito-san came rushing out to the street to see what's going on. Upon seeing the blonde guy that Kaya-san was pointing to, Kaito-san immediately approached him and patted his shoulder. "It's been a long time since then, Takumi. We've missed you so much."

With a big smile from both of them, they came into a big hug and I heard the annoying person say, "Kaito-nii." Then, they freed themselves from the embrace and Kaito-san ruffled the guy's blonde locks while saying, "You've grown so much!"

The two men were laughing happily; however, Kaya-san was still frozen from shock and was still pointing forward. Her trance was broken, though, when she heard the snide comment of the blonde. "You know, Kaya-nee, it's rude to point at people like that. Aren't you gonna give you're little brother a 'welcome home' hug?"

As Kaya-san slowly brought her arm down, all teary eyed, she said, "TAKUMI!" Then, she came running towards this 'little brother' of hers, and hugged him tightly.

*Sob* "Whaaaa" *Sob* "You're already taller than me!" *Sob* "I've missed you so much!"

Kaya-san cried her eyes out as she was trapped in the man's tight embrace, as Dad also came closer to the siblings and greeted the man. "You sure have grown big, Takkun. I'm glad to see you again. Come on inside, we're just going to have dinner. Join us."

And so everyone came inside and I can hear my siblings talk to the weirdo, that they eagerly welcomed into our humble abode. I, on the other hand, was still standing outside and was trying to take it all in.

_Eh? Eeeeeeh?! 'Takumi'?! Shouldn't 'Takumi' arrive the day after tomorrow? Eeeeh?!_

I was brought back to reality when I heard Hikaru call onto me. "Hey, Misaki. Don't just stand there, come on inside. Dinner's ready."

Everyone was happily chit-chatting at the dinner table, inquiring Takumi's well-being and all. Kaya-san was still a bit teary eyed, and complaining about her brother's unannounced return. It seems that this Takumi guy decided to come to Japan a week earlier than planned to get used to the area. He also told us that he was temporarily staying at one of the hotels owned by Usui Global Enterprises, and he planned to return to their house at the supposed date of his arrival.

"If you were coming home early, you should've said something," Kaya-san pouted.

"Sorry, I kind of wanted to look around by myself. But, of course, I still want to go around town with you guys." The blonde comforted his sister.

Still pouting Kaya-san replied, "But the surprise is ruined…"

With a knock on Kaya-san's head, Kaito-san said to her, "What's important is Takumi's back."

Everyone was having a really good time during dinner, while, I stayed quiet and just listened to their conversation. After dinner the Usui siblings bid their goodbye and went back to their house. I guess they're going to do some…a lot of catching up with each other. Awhile later, I also went up to my room so that I could finally lie on my bed and rest after such a tiring day.

_So, he's Takumi… He really is special, huh? Mentally special. Ehehehehehe._

As I brood over how hectic and stressful the day was, I heard a knock coming from the sliding glass door in my room that leads to the veranda. When I opened the curtains that are hiding the door, I saw the perverted outer-space alien waving at me with that stupid smiling face of his. In surprise, I quickly closed the curtains. Then, the guy on the other side started knock again and again and again. Irritated, I opened the curtain and shouted, "What do you want?!"

He pointed to the door and said, "Can I come in?"

"No!"

"Please, **Misa-chan**."

That did it. I closed the curtains on him and headed to lie in my bed again. However, the annoying knock never stopped, so I gave up and opened the door for him.

"Just stay there. Don't come into my room."

"Eeeh? Misa-chan is so cold," Takumi pouted.

I glared at him and said, "I told you not to call me that!"

"Okay, okay. So let's drop the hostility a bit, okay? And besides, I finally learned your name," and then with an evil smile…or was it charming… he continued, "Misaki."

His mere mention of my name made me blush so hard that I don't know how red I was; I just felt my face heat up.

"Wha-What are you doing here anyway," I asked.

"Just saying 'hi' to my neighbor. That's my room." He pointed to the once empty room that was across from mine. It also had a veranda. "So you can call me anytime you need help, or if you just want to see me."

"That's never going to happen."

"Kidding aside, we didn't really have any formal introductions yet, so let me do the honor. I'm Usui Takumi, please take of me. And I really am sorry for the other night. I didn't mean to…"

Remembering the events that happened at The Shift, I blushed once again, even harder, if that's even possible.

*Sigh* "I give up." The man in front of me said as he leaned closer and closing the gap between our lips.

_Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!_

Startled, I wasn't able to evade him or push him away for a full second. But when I was out of the daze, I attempted to back away and raised my right arm to hit him. However, he moved faster than me, when one of his arms made its way around my waist, drawing me closer to him, while the other stopped my arm that was going to strike him.

He slowly moved his lips slightly away from my lips to say, "Do you have any idea how cute you are, Misaki?" And then, he bit my lower lip, causing me to open my mouth a little bit. But that opening was enough for him to slide his tongue inside of my mouth.

"Mmmph."

His tongue mingled with mine and explored every part possible in my mouth. The kiss was so passionate; I felt my knees go weak, but his sturdy arms were strong enough to support my body and prevent me from falling on the floor. His kiss was so fierce, taking all of my breath away and making my mind go blank.

I don't know how long our lips were joined and our tongues tangled, but he slowly released my lips from fiery touch. As soon as our lips were parted, I gasped for air and was panting hard. Takumi, on the other hand, looked as calm as ever and gave me a tender look and a loving smile touched his lips.

"Good night, Misaki," he affectionately said to me while slowly releasing me from his firm hold. He then closed my sliding door and went back to his room.

I stood there, dumbfounded, before my knees gave out and then collapsing to the floor. I felt my cheeks heat up more, along with my eyes due to the forming tears, and then…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I heard footsteps outside, urgently coming closer to my room, and then Hikaru came rushing to me, followed by Mom and Aoko-nee.

"Misaki-chan, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Tell me, what wrong," Hikaru fussed over me. But I just remained there sitting and motionless, touching my lips.

_My…my…my fi-first ki-kiss…_

* * *

Yiieee! I don't know if that was good enough or something, but I really hope you guys liked it. So, tell what you think okay. :)


	8. Chapter 7: Baka Onii-chan

Here's the most awaited new chapter. This Chapter goes a little bit into the relationship between the Ayuzawa siblings, so I'd like to apologized to those who are anxious to know the next turn of events after the chuuuuu!

Today's also my birthday! Yehey, another year older! My wish for my birthday is...some reviews from my beloved readers. So, please, please please R&R. :D

* * *

**Chapter 7**: Baka Onii-chan

**Misaki's POV**

It's been three days since that unpleasant incident. I haven't seen the other party involved ever since. From what I've heard, Kaito-san brings him to Usui Global Enterprises HQ every day, and the Usui siblings doesn't eat regularly with us anyway, so there really wasn't a chance for us to see each other again after…that. Well, I don't really care about him. At least there's one less person who's annoying me. Speaking of annoying, my stupid big brother has been bothering me after that night…

[FLASHBACK]

The morning after…

_Kkkkkkrrrrriiiiinnngggg….kkkkkkkrrrrriiiiiinnnnggggg…..kkkkkkkrrrrriiiiinnnng…._

I sleepily reached for the alarm clock to turn it off, when it suddenly stopped before I even touched it. Puzzled, I slowly opened my droopy eyes, and the view of my brother surprised me, making me get up abruptly.

"Oni─. Hikaru?! Wha-what are you doing? Surprising me so early in the morning?"

With his stupidly, well for me it's stupid, worried face, he patted my body and asked, "How are you feeling? Are you okay now? You were really red and feverish last night. Hmmm, you don't seem to have any fever. Good. Let's go eat breakfast."

"O-okay."

Later that afternoon, after Hikaru's basketball practice

"Misaki-chan, how are you feeling?"

The following day, at lunch

"Misaki-chan, do you need anything?"

Earlier this morning, during breakfast

"Misaki-chan, here eggs, bacon, ham, bread. Do you want some salad? Or maybe you'd prefer a Japanese style of breakfast? Mom I told you we should've prepared the same kind of breakfast…"

"Hi-Hikaru. I'm fine. I like the breakfast just fine…"

[END OF FLASHBACK]

*Sigh* _Well, I really do appreciate Hikaru being concerned about my welfare...but…he's just going overboard. _

"You sure are having a hard time, Misaki-nee," Suzuna said as she sat beside me on the couch, at the living room, to watch TV.

*Sigh* "I sure am," I replied.

"That's the millionth time I heard you sigh. You're gonna age faster if you keep on doing that," she responded, keeping her straight face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! This has to stop. And he said he's going to stay at home for the whole day to look after me… I'm not even sick! I need to unleash the secret weapon."

With a glint on her eyes, Suzuna warned me, "Are you sure Onee-chan? It's not easy to bring it out you know."

"I know but…mmmmmmmmm…it's the only way." Then I took my phone out and dialed the number that will connect me to my brother's greatest weakness ever. "Here it goes."

_Kkkkkkrrrrriiiiinnngggg….kkkkkkkrrrrriiiiiinnnnggggg..(call gets connected)_

"Hello,Misaki?" A female voice answered.

"Hi! Sorry if I bothered you. Are you busy?"

"Eh? Not really. Surprisingly, I got a day off today. Why? Is there anything you need?"

"Actually…."

[Later that day]

It's almost dinner time, and since Aoko-nee wasn't home due to her upcoming art exhibit, I decided to help Mom and Suzuna with the preparations. Although, all I can do was to clean up after them since it really becomes a disaster if I ever attempt to cook. Then, Hikaru came down from his room and saw me working in the kitchen.

"MISAKI! You shouldn't tire yourself out."

*Sigh* _Here it comes again, the overly protective onii-chan._

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong*

"Hmm. A guest? That's rare. Misaki, can you take a look," Mom instructed.

"Okay."

"Ah," Hikaru stopped. "I'll go get it."

Hikaru said and went towards the entrance. Meanwhile, Suzuna and I looked at each other and rushed to peek and see who's behind the door. As Hikaru opened the door, it revealed a very beautiful, gorgeous, pretty, lovely young woman.

Yamamoto Sayaka-san, onii-chan's beloved girlfriend. They've been dating for about six years now. They've known each other since 10th grade and started going out during the summer of their 11th grade. Although they didn't take the same path after high school, the two of them kept their relationship strong. Sayaka-san decided to pursue her music career, and is currently a well renowned singer. Even though Sayaka-san's career is at its peak, she still takes a couple of classes at onii-chan's college to follow her ultimate dream, to be a nurse. She's a really awesome person and we, the Ayuzawa sisters, really want her to be our Onee-san. She's our only shield against our overly doting brother.

"Sayaka! What…When…How…Why…," Hikaru asked, with astonishment obvious on his face, as Sayaka-san entered the house.

"I came to visit you guys! I just got a day off. We got back from Okinawa yesterday night. I came here by a cab. And, I just wanted to see you 'cause I miss you. Didn't you miss me?"

My brother's surprised expression turned into a loving one after his girlfriend's shy question. "Of course I missed you. But you should've just rested at home. It's really rare for you to get a break."

"It's fine." Sayaka-san noticed us peeping and approached us. "Hey guys! How are you? Where are your parents?"

"Mom's at the kitchen, while Dad's at work. He's working overtime today," Suzuna replied as she led Sayaka-san to the kitchen.

Sayaka-san then turned to me first, before following Suzuna, and whispered, "I'll handle your request later, okay." After Sayaka-san greeted and chatted for a while with Mom, she and Hikaru went out to the garden to talk before dinner was ready.

_I guess, Sayaka-san's already 'handling my request.'_

"Hmm? We don't have any more soy sauce," Mom asked as she rummaged through our cabinet of condiments and spices.

"Aah. I think it's at the very top cabinet. I'll get it for you, Mom," I offered. So I got a chair and reached for it. It was at the very top shelf so it was a bit hard to reach. Then when I was able to get a hold of it, I lost my balance… _I'm gonna fall._ There was a thud, but the fall didn't hurt.

"Ouch," I heard Hikaru's voice. So, I quickly got off of him.

"Hika─"

"This is the reason why I can't just leave you guys alone!" His voice was so loud, it made me flinch. "You know you can't reach that high; you should've called me to get it." Anger can be heard from Hikaru's voice.

Surprised and a bit backed off from Hikaru's reprimanding, I felt tears forming a little bit. "So-sorry, oni-onii-chan," I said quietly. Then the tears started to gush out of my eyes, alarming my brother.

"Whaaaaa! Misaki! Sorry. Onii-chan didn't mean to shout. Look, I'm not mad anymore. See. Please stop crying." Onii-chan tried so hard to pacify me, but I just can't stop crying.

After dinner, Sayaka-san helped me with the dishes, while Suzuna cleaned the table.

*soft chuckle* "You guys really like your Onii-chan. I guess Hikaru-kun isn't the only that has a complex," she said to me with a grin.

"Well, I don't really hate him…sometimes," I said with a blush, making Sayaka-san laugh.

"Ah, I just remembered I'm free from the 19th to the 23rd, and there's a summer festival coming up on the 21st at a shrine nearby. Why don't we all go," Sayaka-san suggested.

"That sounds like fun! Let's all go. And Nee-chan's exhibit ends on the 20th so it's perfect."

"Then, it's settled. All girls should wear a yukata, the girl not wearing one can't come. Oh, and don't forget to invite that boyfriend of yours, okay?"

"BO-BO-BO?!"

"Hmm, don't you have one? Suzuna told me that you're dating the youngest Usui."

"Da-dating?! Yo-youngest U-usui?! Suzuana?!"

Suzuna looked at me with her usual poker face and said, "Huh? What? Don't look at me like that Onee-chan. The other day when he came by, I asked him if his going to be my future onii-chan and then with a big smile, 'Yup! You can even start calling me that, now," is what he said."

"Huh?! Why would you even ask that in the first place?"

"Because I'm curious."

"HUH?!"

"So, Misaki it's settled. Invite your boyfriend to the festival, and it must be you who'll tell him. I'll tell Kaya and Kaito not to tell a word to their dear brother," Sayaka-san happily told me.

_Aaaaahhhhh. I want to die right now._

* * *

There you have it. I might take a short break before updating the next chapter... we'll see...

Please give any feedback you guys have.

[8/16/14 Edit] **A/N**:I just published a new story. It's a oneshot. Here's the link: s/10622828/1/The-Love-That-Cannot-Be-Mine. Please check it out.


	9. Chapter 8: Invitation

I'm back. Had a blast at the water park, leaving me with a sore body, for some reasons... So anyway, here's the installment to our story. It's a bit short, but don't worry, the next chapter will be long...very long. I'm done with it, but I still need to proofread it. Since it's long, proofreading it will take some time. I'll be uploading it tomorrow afternoon. So please bear with this chapter for a while.

By the way for those who still haven't read my new story, please do check it out here: s/10622828/1/The-Love-That-Cannot-Be-Mine.

I promise you, it's a nice story.

So, enough talking and let's go to the story.

**Note**: I do not own any rights to Kaichou wa Maid-sama.

* * *

**Chapter 8**: Invitation

**Takumi's POV**

*Sigh* _I wonder what Misaki is doing right now…_

Ever since I lost my self-control the last time I was with her, I haven't been able to talk to her or even just apologize. Now here I am, stuck in my brother office doing his work for him. Well, it's not like it's against my will. Actually, I volunteered to do his work for the next three days so he can go to her girlfriend's three-day art exhibit. I know he really wanted to be there with her in her success.

_Ugh! That really was my fault. _

My thoughts came back to the kiss.

_*Sigh* Who would've known that __**THE USUI TAKUMI**__ that have dated and played with fine ladies before would be taken aback by the blushing face of such a violent girl and attack her without even thinking. But…I don't regret it. *Chuckle* How could that crybaby grow into such an aggressive woman? However, some things just don't change, huh? Like her tantalizing amber eyes. Man, she really is cute. I can't wait to see her again. I bet she's busy at her sister's gallery. I also need to go and take a look at that….maybe I'll stop by after work…_

**Misaki's POV**

It's been a hectic day. Today was the opening event of Aoko-nee's three-day art exhibit, which was a year in the making. It really is a great opportunity for an artist like my sister to hold a big event, such as this, to showcase her masterpieces, since others have to go through a needle hole to get this chance. As her family, of course, we were all present as Aoko-nee's support team. Aside from us, it was also expected that Kaito-san never left my sister's side throughout the day. He even took a leave from work during the duration of my sister's display. It makes me wonder if they're ready to reveal their relationship to Hikaru, since there have been instances where the 'secret' couple have displayed affection publicly at the gallery.

Tired from helping at my sister's exhibit, here I was, chilling at the veranda and staring at the starry sky. While appreciating the view and the summer breeze, I unconsciously turned my gaze to the room across from mine.

_He's been out late for the past days now… _

There are only two days left before the summer festival, which we all decided to go to. I was tasked by Sayaka-san to invite the perverted alien that I hate so much. However, I never really had the chance to do so. Usui Takumi was busy with office work. Meanwhile, I was also busy with my part-time job at The Shift and helping Aoko-nee. I also feel it's going to be very awkward when we see each other, after what has happened between us.

I was in deep thought as I continued to stare at his room, that I didn't really notice the lights turning on and his door sliding open. I was only brought back from my trance when I heard him call onto me.

"Misaki?"

I jolted.

"What are you doing here? It's pretty chilly tonight so make sure not to stay out too long," the man advised.

I stood up and dusted my pants, and slowly looked at him. I saw that he was still looking at me, with worried eyes, which made me blush.

"Hey, about that time…I want to…"

He was talking to me but I can't really hear what he's saying because the throb of my heart is so loud, my ears are ringing.

_*bathump* What's wrong with me? *bathump* Stop, you stupid heart. *bathump*_

Without looking back at him, I hurriedly headed to my room. As I was closing the door to my veranda, the blonde guy told me, "Good night, Misaki."

I paused for a second and then continued closing the door, followed by closing the curtains. I leaned by back onto the glass door.

_Aaaaah. What the heck am I doing? I can finally tell him about our plans, and here I am, blushing and 'bathumping' and everything. Am I sick? This only happens when I'm around him. Maybe, I should see a doctor soon. This might be a heart illness. Whatever…I need to tell him about the summer festival._

I took a deep breath and opened the door again.

"H-hey."

_Damn! I stuttered._

"What is it," he inquired.

"Do..." I thought for a while.

_Can I really do this?_

"Do you want to go to the summer festival on the 21st?"

I saw his surprise expression, which appeared for only just a moment, and then it changed to an evil grin.

"Are you asking me on a date?" His voice was very sure of himself.

"D-DATE?! Are you crazy? Why would I go to the festival with you, **ALONE**?! FYI, my siblings are coming along and so are yours! I was just assigned by those childish people to tell you about it! That's all to it. So don't get your hopes up!"

*SLAM* *lock clicks* *curtain closes*

*door opens again*

"GOODNIGHT!"

*SLAM*

**Takumi's POV**

*Chuckle*

_That was a surprise. I guess, I'm already forgiven…right? Though, she didn't seem to hear me apologize and all… _

Still brooding over what just happened, I gazed to the sea of stars above me.

_I can't wait for the festival…_


	10. Chapter 9: The Summer Festival

**Note: **I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.

* * *

**Chapter 9**: The Summer Festival

**Misaki's POV**

*pant* *pant*

It's finally the shrine's festival. I'm really excited about the merry atmosphere, the food stalls, the games and toys, and especially the fireworks. I'm also looking forward to see what yukatas the girls would be wearing. Although we all went out together to buy them, we decided to keep it a secret from each other, for fun.

But first, I really should get home because, right now, I'm currently dashing through the streets. There's only ten minutes left before the meeting time set by Sayaka-san, and by the time I get to our house it's already time to go. Also, it takes quite some effort to wear my attire and do my hair.

The reason why I'm frantically running right now is because I got caught by Satsuki-san to help at Maid Latte. While I was walking around town after I went to hang out with my friends, Sakura and Shizuko, I saw Manager Satsuki running back to the café. She then saw me and approached, "Misaki, you're coming with me!" The next turn of events was so fast that I wasn't able to keep up with it. Later on, I realized I was already wearing my maid uniform and was busily attending to the guests of the packed café.

*pant*_Finally…_ *pant* _…home, at last…_

Everyone was already at the living waiting for me. All the girls look stunning in their yukatas.

Kaya-san was wearing a light brown one, decorated by dragonflies, partnered by a white obi. Her long hair was fishtailed and adorned by flowers of different kinds from top to bottom.

Aoko-nee had a red sakura-decorated yukata, also with a white obi. Her hair was braided starting from the back, just above her nape, stopping midway her head, where it's joined with her bun, which had also had a sakura clip.

Suzuna was wearing a lavender-colored yukata that had butterflies and flowers all over, and had a pink obi. She curled her hair and was tied high up to one side. She had a white flower clip on her hair.

Sayaka-san wore a black yukata with white and red roses as its design, partnered by a red obi. It seemed plain at first but she really looks great in it. Her hair was also braided; however, it was done around her head, making it seem like a crown. She didn't wear any hair accessories, but it was okay, since she doesn't really need one.

"I'm…so…sorry. I'm late. I was caught with Maid Latte's peak hour."

"Huh? Maid Latte? I thought you went out with Sakura and Shizuko," Aoko-nee asked me.

"Manager just captured me, and I wasn't really able to refuse them when I saw how busy they were. You guys can go ahead; I'll just catch up with you."

"Are you sure? We can wait, you know," Sayaka-san offered.

"It's really fine. I don't want your beauties to be kept here waiting for me. It might fade away." I jokingly said with a smile. "Go ahead. Plus, it'll add more thrill for you guys ,anticipating what I'm wearing for a bit longer, don't think?"

They all laughed and bid goodbye. Meanwhile, I headed up to my room to wear my yukata. I got a white fabric decorated by pink and red flowers that seemed like carnation to me. I had a pink obi that went well with it.

As I was finishing up, my mom knocked. "May I come in?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Come, sit. I'll do your hair."

"But, Mom─"

*tsk tsk tsk* "I think it's unfair for the gentlemen that'll be looking at you, when they didn't see your beauty at full bloom."

"Mom?!"

"Okay,okay. Just let me do this for you okay," she said as she started combing my hair.

It took about ten minutes before my mother finished styling my hair. She braided my hair into a headband that meets into a bun way down my head. When I looked into the mirror, I didn't recognize the person in front of me. Seeing my reaction, Mom proudly said, "See! I told you so… Come on. You've stayed a bit too long in front of the mirror, already." I blushed a bit at her remark.

When I got down, my dad had a look at me first. He nodded and really looked satisfied with what he saw. Then he said, "You better get going. You don't want your prince charming waiting for you, do you?"

"Prince charming," I asked.

When I opened our front, I can't believe what I saw. A blonde guy, with his hands in his pocket, was leaning by the beam that supports our gate.

"Go on," my dad encouraged.

"Have fun, Misaki," my mom said as she pushed me out.

I slowly approached the alien by our gate.

"Y-you waited?"

He turned to me, and he stiffened for a while before he gave me a smile and said, "I can't let Misa-chan go by herself, you know. I don't want weird guys hovering over you, especially with how you look." He looked at me from head to toe and then back up to my head again.

"Do I look weird? I personally think it looks cute to…o…" my voice trailed by the last part.

_'Too?' Why did I…?_

*Chuckle* "So you do understand what I think, Misaki."

I blushed. I blushed so hard. I looked down, in an attempt to hide my red face. Then I felt something touch my hair. I looked up to see what this pervert might have done, when…

*camera clicks*

"YOU?!"

"It looks perfect," he said.

"HUH?! What the heck are you saying? And who said, you can take my picture?!"

He then showed me the picture he took. It showed my puzzled face. Then I noticed there was already a pink carnation on my bun in the picture. I slowly reached for my hair to make sure it was there.

"It's perfect, right? I got it this afternoon while I was window shopping at the mall. When I saw it, I immediately thought of you. 'This looks great on her,' is what I said to myself. But I didn't really expect that it'll match your yukata. It must be fate."

I blushed again.

"Before anything else," he started again. "I just want to say, you really look beautiful, Misaki."

"You─"

"Come on. It's getting late." Then he started to walk. I decided to follow along too.

_F-fate? B-beautiful?! What the heck is this perverted alien talking about?!_

As we walked to the shrine, I noticed that this guy with me has been walking with my pace, slowly.

_It's pretty hard to walk in these geta. I haven't worn these since…forever._

My feet are hurting a bit, but it's tolerable.

"Are you okay," the alien asked. "You can hold onto me, if you want."

"Why would I do that?!"

"I know you're having a hard time walking with those, since you're not used to them. I won't do anything weird, so just take my arm," he offered.

I hesitantly reached for his arm. "I-if you insist." He just smiled at me.

When we got to our destination, it was really crowded. It was hard to look for our other companions.

"Where could they be," I mumbled to myself.

"Why don't you try calling them," Usui suggested.

"Mmm. I'll do that."

_Kkkkkkrrrrriiiiinnngggg….kkkkkkkrrrrriiiiiinnnnggggg…..kkkkkkkrrrrriiiiinnnng…._

[line gets connected]

"Hello, nee-chan? Where are you guys?"

"Hello? Misaki? Hello?"

"Onee-chan, where are you?"

"Hello? I can't really hear you, sorry. You guys can go have fun."

[line get cut]

"Hello?! Onee-chan?"

I looked at my phone, puzzled.

"Where are they," Usui asked.

"I don't know. She said she can't hear me. That's weird. Is the reception bad? She should've just told me their location instead of saying 'you guys can go have fun.'"

I tried redialing the number but the call wouldn't get through anymore. Then Usui took my hand.

"Hmmm. Then we should do just that."

"Eh? H-hey! Let go─"

"Can't do that. Misa-chan might trip with all of these people."

I scowled at him.

"So what do you want to do first," he asked. "It's actually my first time in a place like this."

_Eh? _

*Sigh*

I gave up and just let him hold my hand. We went around for a while as I pointed out to stalls and told him what they were. He got some candied apples and an alien mask, which, surprisingly, suits him. We went food hopping, trying out all the food offered, from takoyaki, yakisoba, and everything he sees. He seemed like a little boy the whole time. We also tried playing games like ring tossing and goldfish scooping. My companion really is an alien, because as I struggled to get one fish, he has scooped almost all of them out of the basin. But with his childish expression, I can't get annoyed at him. Instead, I was amused and, unexpectedly, I was having a ton of fun.

"That was fun," I exclaimed. "Too bad you can't take all of them."

"It's fine. One is just fine." Usui handed me the goldfish that was in water-filled plastic bag. "You can have it."

"Eh? But you really worked hard for this. Rather, you easily caught it."

"It's really for you. Just take it."

"O-okay," I said as I took it from him. "Hmmm…why don't you name him?"

"Hmmm…? Misa─"

"Not that." I glared at him.

"Then, Ayu─"

"Not that, either."

"Eh? But I like those names," Usui whined. "Then….. Takumi?"

"Hmm… 'Takumi?' You want─"

"Aah. Misa-chan finally said my name." Usui interrupted.

"Eh?" Realizing what I just said, I blushed. "I… I was just saying the fish's name. It wasn't yours!"

"So, this guy's name is 'Takumi'?"

"No!"

"Huh? But you just─"

"No. I don't like it. This little guy doesn't deserve to be named after a pervert."

*Chuckle* "Then, how about Kintarou?"

"Kintarou?! That sounds…weird… But, it sounds cute too," I laughed then talked to Kintarou. "Starting today, your name is Kintarou."

Throughout this whole time, my hand was entangled with Usui's hand, but I only realized it when he tightened his hold onto me, making me feel heat in my cheeks.

"So what's next," he inquired.

"U-ummm… The fireworks display will start soon, so we should go to a place with a better view of it."

"Okay."

We went to the river bank where I usually go to with my siblings, when we were younger, to watch the fireworks, in an attempt to meet up with Aoko-nee and the others.

_I'm sure they'll be here… oh, well._

We sat by the grass as wait for the fireworks. Then, Usui started talking, "About the…kiss."

I flinched a little. I totally have forgotten about that. He then looked at me seriously.

"I'm really sorry. It's my fault for losing my composure, back then. I didn't mean to force you to do something you didn't like."

*BOOM*

The fireworks started to light up in the sky. It was beautiful.

*BOOM*

_It's not really something that I 'didn't like.'_

*BOOM*

_Eh? I 'didn't hate' IT?_

*BOOM*

_What is this feeling?_

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

The night sky darkened once again as the fireworks ended.

"That was really nice, right Misaki?"

I didn't really know how the fireworks looked like because I was busy thinking about…THAT…

"Misaki, is there something wrong," Usui worriedly asked.

"Eh? Ah… no, everything's fine. The fireworks were really pretty."

"Right," he said while he stood up. Then, without me knowing it, I grabbed his hand, making him stop and look back at me. There was a long silence. Once I realized what I've done, I immediately let go of him but he took my hand even before I took it back.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Ummm. I-I was gonna…ask for your help…to get…me up…"

_Eh? Is that really my reason?_

*Chuckle* "Of course I was gonna do that. I just needed to stand first."

"I… I knew that."

*Chuckle* "Come on. I'll take you home," he said offering his hand.

"I don't need to hold onto them," brushing off his hand.

"Hmmm. I see. So, that means, I'll be carrying Misa-chan home, like an obedient princess."

"HUH?! What the─" His stupid face interrupted me. "Fine, I'll take the hand."

We walked home, hand in hand. There were no words said. There was only complete silence. However, I can clearly hear the loud beating of my heart. It hasn't pounded as hard as this before, and I can't seem to know the reason for it. Unaware of my surrounding, I didn't notice that we were finally at our gate. Usui, then, let go of my hands.

_Ah? Don't… Eh? 'Don't'?_

"Thank you for coming with me. I had a blast." Usui said.

"M-me… too…"

I saw his smile a bit. He really looks good when he smiles like that. I evaded my gaze on him because I was afraid to be charmed by that smile. Then, I saw him lean towards me, but he stopped mid-way. Instead he patted my head, like I was a little girl who did a good job, which really startled me. "Good night, Misaki." That and then he also headed to their house.

I, too, went inside, and I saw my siblings were already home.

"Misaki. Welcome back. How was the festival? Sorry, we weren't able to meet up with you guys, because even we got separated and all," Aoko –nee welcomed me.

"Mmm. It was…fun," I forced a small smile, and then I proceeded up to my room. I got changed and lumped myself on my soft bed. As I rest my body, I can still feel my cheeks being hot and the touch of the man next door still lingers on my hand and my head.

* * *

Phew! That was long. It was like...6 pages and a half in Word. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please don't forget to tell me what you guys think and review! I really love hearing from you guys.

**A/N:** Starting from today, chapter updates may slow down. The shortest time interval from one chapter to another may take a week. School is starting next week and we're actually in the process of moving... so I deeply I apologize.


	11. Chapter 10: The Transfer Student

I am back! I am finally revived! I'm so sorry everyone, life's been hectic and stuff… but here's the most awaited update! :D

Don't forget to tell me your thoughts. I really appreciate them.

Oh and before we start the chapter, I'd like to answer the question about Takumi and Misaki's age. Takumi just turned 18 while Misa-chan is turning 18. J

Enjoy!

**Note**: I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA!

**Chapter 10:** The Transfer Student

**Misaki's POV**

_Kkkkkkrrrrriiiiinnngggg….kkkkkkkrrrrriiiiiinnnnggggg…..kkkkkkkrrrrriiiiinnnng…._

Starting today, my alarm clock rings an hour earlier because today is the opening ceremony for the new school term. Since I am the student council president, I usually go to school an hour before the other students start to arrive. This is to let me handle some paper works left the day before or to prepare them for the day or a meeting. My usual morning routine at school is to work on pending paper works, review any reports given by the committee chairs, prepare agenda for the student council meeting, if there will be one later in the afternoon, and tasks similar to it. I try to finish by the time students come in. Afterwards, I head to the school gate to welcome the incoming students, joined by the disciplinary committee chair, and to inspect the attire of students, to make sure they follow the school dress code.

When I first started as the president, there was a lot rule breakers, however, students, as time passed by, the numbers started to decline. Well, it might have been influenced by my 'demonic' way of reprimanding them, especially the boys. 'Demonic,' yup, that's how I was labeled, the 'Demon President.' But I must say, with the improved discipline of the school I may have been a bit laid lately. I wasn't strict for nothing. I know that my attitude towards the students benefited Seika High School, and was a way to establish a good reputation for the school and its student body.

Though I say that was my usual schedule every morning, it'll be a little different today. Since it's the start of school from summer vacation, I'll be preparing a short speech that I'll present the students in the opening ceremony, and also help the faculty and staff with the preparations for the ceremony, that will be held in the school auditorium. Also as the president, I'll be helping throughout the event, overseeing the conduct of the students, particularly those guys who get cocky and relaxed since they just came back from the break. Just thinking about the whole day's schedule, I am sure this will be a very tiring one.

[After the ceremony]

Luckily, the ceremony went smoothly and there wasn't much trouble. After assisting the teachers with leading the students back to their classrooms, I also decided to head back to my room. As I walk through the halls, I noticed a flock of students, mostly girls, gather outside the staff room, squealing.

"Hey, guys," I called their attention. "Don't cause any ruckus in the halls, and go back to your rooms. Homeroom is about to start."

"Eh, but President Ayuzawa…" one girl whined.

"No buts. Please head back," I instructed.

"Okay." And so the girls obediently dispersed and headed to their own classes. As the crowd began to disperse, I heard a familiar voice coming from within the thinning group of girls. "Misaki," the voice called. I looked towards that direction and was surprised to see my two closest friends, Sakura and Shizuko, to be a part of the earlier pack.

"What are you guys doing here," I asked.

"Ehehehehehe. Well, we just came to check out the new student," Sakura excitedly said.

"New student?"

"Yes. Haven't you heard about him, Misaki-san," Shizuko said. "According to my sources, he came all the way from England and is transferring into the same grade as ours."

"Hmmmmm. I see, England… Wait, did you say same grade as ours? Isn't it a bit too late to transfer? A whole term already passed. Plus, doesn't school start at England around this time? That student has missed a lot of the senior classes," I said as we started to head to our rooms too.

"Right? That's what I thought at first but you won't believe this," Sakura squealed. "They said he just took the tests we took last term over the break and aced it. He's already caught up with our lessons. Isn't he a genius?"

"Yes, and there are also rumors going on that he's a really good looking guy," Shizuko added.

_Hmmm, genius huh?_

"Due to his outstanding performance, he was placed in the same class as you are Misaki, class 3-1," Shizuko continued.

"That's why Misaki," Sakura turned to me. "Tell as some juicy stories about that handsome transfer student, okay?" Sakura and Shizuko waved at me as they entered their class, 3-3. We all used to be in the same class last school year, however, we were separated for this year. Apparently, the teachers decided on the classes based on the academic performance of the seniors.

When I entered my classroom, my classmates started to crowd over me and bombarded me with questions. I was like a Hollywood star cornered by the paparazzi.

"Ayuzawa-san, is it true?"

"President, have you seen the new student?"

"Is he a foreigner?"

"Do you think he can speak Japanese fluently?"

"Misaki-san, is he really handsome?"

"Pres…."

"Ayuzawa…."

"Ayuzawa-san…"

"Misaki-san…"

There were just so many questions, I can't understand them anymore, and it's making me feel dizzy. All the interrogating stopped when the door opened and our homeroom teacher, Saotome-sensei, entered. "Everyone, settle down and back to your seats," sensei instructed and the students scrambled back to their desks.

_Phew. Thanks Saotome-sensei. You're a real life saver. _

"As you may all have heard, a new student will be joining us starting today. He came all the way from England, so be nice to me him, okay?" Then, she looked out the door and called onto the student waiting outside. "You can come in now." Saotome-sensei then started to write down the name of the new student. After sensei's instructions, a tall blonde guy entered the room. The girls were all in awe as they were captivated by those familiar green eyes. The scene before my eyes made my jaw drop in surprise.

"Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself," sensei encouraged.

"Hello, I am Usui Takumi." Just that. There was a short pause. Then everyone, except me, were excited about this guy. The girls obviously admired him. The boys, on the other hand, respected him for some reason. He, like me earlier, was assaulted by the millions of questions from the class. I was just there, dumbfounded.

"Guys, settle down," sensei pacified the class. "You can get to know him better, later at lunch. For the meantime, Usui-kun, you can take the seat beside Ayuzawa-san. Also, if you have any troubles or questions, you can ask her, okay? Is that alright, Ayuzawa-san," sensei turned to me.

"Y-yes," I answered as I abruptly stood up. Then Usui started to head my way. I was seated at the back seat, next to the corner seat by the window. When Usui was in front of me, he smiled his evil smile and said, "I am in your care," then he leaned in to whisper, "**Misa-chan**."

I glared at him, but I immediately changed my expression into a forced smile, when I saw sensei's somewhat worried face. "I am also in your care, **Usui-kun**." Usui then smirked, as if he won something.

_Ugh. This is going to be long day…_

During our free period, I went and took Usui to a tour of the whole campus. I showed him all the places and the facilities of the school: the cafeteria, the gym, the track, the pool, the auditorium, the library, etc. Through the whole tour, he was surprisingly quiet, though, I can feel his gazes to me as I took him around.

It was a peaceful day. There weren't much trouble caused by the boys, except for the repeated mention of my name by a certain alien beside me.

"Ayuzawa, I don't get this."

"Ayuzawa, I forgot my book."

"Ayuzawa, do you have a pen."

"Ayuzawa…Ayuzawa….Ayuzawa…"

_Snap_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, IDIOT USUI!" I finally blew up. He was calling me out every second and asking me for the most trivial things. He's even following me to the ladies' room. Just then, Sakura and Shizuko headed towards me with their lunch boxes.

"Misaki!" Sakura called me as she waved her arms up in the air to greet me. "Let's go eat lu… Oh my, is he the…transfer student," Sakura asked.

"It must be him. He's a stunner, as the rumors say," Shizuko said.

"Wow. You're already close to him, Misaki," Sakura excitedly exclaimed. "Hello, I'm Hanzono Sakura," she continued.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Usui Takumi."

"Usui-kun, this is Kaga Shizuko. Would you like to join us for lunch," Sakura offered.

"Eh? But…" I tried to protest but even before I was able to voice out my complaint, Usui was already dragged off by my two best friends.

Lunch was like a talk show, where Sakura, with Shizuko occasionally inquiring her own questions, asked anything and everything to Usui, and Usui happily answering all the questions. I just kept quiet, trying not to be dragged into Sakura's hyper mode, when I noticed that Usui doesn't give out many details about how he lived in London. _I wonder what's holding him back._

The rest of the day just continued on, with Usui still pestering me about the most trivial things, until classes ended. Everyone started to go their own ways, some going home, while others doing after school activities. Just when I was preparing to head over to the student council room, the blonde guy sitting next to me got in my way.

"Are you working today, **Misa-chan**? Or is it **Ayu-chan**," he asked in a silent voice, annoying the heck out of me. But I remained composed and smiled at him, "I'm heading out to the student council room, since there's a lot I've got to take care of. So, Usui-kun you better **go home** **and don't follow me**, okay?" And I left him there.

_I don't have the time to be playing some games with him._

As expected, it was a bit hectic in the student council room. The council had a lot of work since it's the beginning of the new term. We had a lot of requests coming from organizations and sport clubs, mainly asking for money or equipment, that are needed to be done as soon as possible. Everyone diligently worked today, until I was the only one left in the room.

_Hmm…this needs to be approved by tomorrow. I need to consult it with the principal. These files need to be returned to the clubs. Oh…and there's also that request from the basketball club manager. I need to do that ASAP. …. Hmmm…. Eeeeeh! It's already this late._

It was already quite when I realized that I was the only person in the room.

_Oh no, I need to leave…NOW…_

I cleaned up my desk and packed my things, and hurriedly head out of the room. I hate being left in school like this because there's this spooky feeling about the campus when some hallways are dark. Ever since I was young, I've been scared of moments like this…it's because I'm really afraid of ghosts. I always feel like the air becomes chilly… or like right now…. I feel like there's someone or something following me.

My walk, calm at first, started to become bigger strides, then turn into jogs, 'til I started to sprint to the shoe lockers.

As I approached my destination, I noticed something flutter. It was a light color, like white or yellow, making me stop moving.

_Eh? Eeeeeeh? _ _Is it…is it? Oh my god. Please, all of the gods help me. I don't want to see anything unworldly._

The image I saw was in the row where my locker was located. I slowly tip toed to the place and peeked to see what the thing I saw was.

_Eh?_

Standing by my locker was a familiar tall blonde guy.

"Wh-what are doing here," I asked, surprised.

"Well, I couldn't let Ayuzawa go home by herself, especially when she's the type of woman who works herself 'til dark," the man replied as he stood up.

A sigh of relief escaped me.

_I really thought there was a ghost or something._ _I feel like my knees are gonna give out._

"Misaki, what's wrong?"

I jolted. "N-nothing," I replied as I got my outdoor shoes from the locker, and then approached Usui.

"Let's go," he said to me, taking my left hand into his, entwining our fingers. He then squeezed my hand, giving me a fuzzy yet comfy feeling but also making my cheeks hot. And so, we started to make our way home.

"Th-thank you…for waiting for me," I said.

Usui looked at me with tender eyes and smiled as he said, "It's nothing."


	12. Chapter 11: The Girl I Fell For

Ta-da! Here's a new update! Here's my thank you gift for all the people who have read my story and supports me. I'm really grateful for you guys.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. And, don't forget to write your reviews below. Your thoughts and comments power me up! .

**Note: **I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

**Chapter 11:** The girl I fell for

**Takumi's POV**

It's been a week since school started. I've already gotten used to the atmosphere with the help of my classmates and a couple of people who, I guess, are consider friends; but the main is this pretty young lady sitting next to me. She's currently listening intently to our history teacher in front, while I, on the other hand, have my head on top of arms resting on the desk and am secretly watching her.

_Ah. I could this all day and all night._

She then started to scribble something on her notebook and tapped on it, catching my attention. It said: "Pay attention to the teacher, idiot!"

"Pfft." I silently laughed. Then, she scribbled some more and now it said: "Stop laughing, you alien."

"Usui-kun," the teacher called onto me. "Is everything all right?"

I slowly lifted my head up and gave the teacher a small smile. "Yes sir, I'm **perfectly** fine."

Yamamoto-sensei sighed and then the bell, ending the class, rang. "Okay class, that's it for today. Don't forget your homework due in a week."

When the teacher left the room, Misaki turned to me and shot a sharp glare to my direction. As a reply, I gave her a gentle smile, and then she just flung her head away from me.

_Pfft. _*sigh* _That was really adorable….._

That was our last class for the day, and after the last homeroom period, Misaki packed up so she can dash to student council room. It's been like this every day; after class she heads to do student council work and goes home by night time.

I, too, headed to the same direction as she was going, just trailing behind her, when she suddenly stopped walking and turned around. "Where do you think you're going," she asked, with a hint of annoyance on her face.

"I'm going with you," I replied.

"Haaah? What nonsense are you spouting? Stop following me."

"Eeeh? But…it's boring to just stay in the classroom, while I wait for you…"

Yup, for the past week, I would wait for Misaki. I hang out in the classroom and when it's about time she finishes, I either wait by the shoe lockers or fetch her from the student council room.

After what I said, I noticed a blush color on her cheeks, although, I couldn't confirm what I saw since she immediately turned her back on me and started to walk again. I just continued following her.

"Hey," I called. "When are you working at The Shift again?"

She first glanced at me, and then answered, "I'm really busy right now that I don't have time for that. I already told Satsuki-san that I'm taking a break from my part time work, with all the events coming up. Especially with the cultural festival approaching, there's a lot of preliminary prep work that I want to get started. So I can't work part-time for a while."

"Hmmmm… is that so….. I really miss your singing voice …" I silently remarked.

I was suddenly halted from walking since Misaki also stopped. "I'm already here, you can** go** now," she said.

"Eh? Can you please let me stay here? I promise I'm not going to be a bother, please," I pleaded, with puppy eyes.

*sigh* "Fine. But I'm kicking you out after one wrong move from you."

It really was hectic inside the student council room. Every member had a pile of paper on their desks, but it's not as much as the piles Misaki was working on. There really are so many things needed to be done. Aside from the fact that they are preparing for the upcoming festival, the council still had to handle the usual day to day duties they have. And in the middle of that council, such an amazing woman leads the group magnificently.

_*whistle* She's one superwoman._

It was already close to 8:00 pm, and it's just the two of us in the room. The rest were instructed by this overworking president to go home for the day.

_I don't get the logic of telling other people 'to go home and rest' while staying back and continuing on with the work…_

"Ayuzawa."

I called but there was no response.

"Ayuzawa." Still no reaction. "Ayu-chan. Misa-chan."

_Is she just ignoring me or…_

"Misaki," I firmly called onto her which apparently snapped her out of her work mode.

"Eh? Huh? What is it," she looked at me, puzzled.

*sigh* "I can't believe that you can work with such concentration. It's already late, we better head out now."

She turned to look outside. "Ah, now that you mention it… Let's check time… eh?! It's already this late?!"

*sigh* I made my way to her desk, gathered her stuff and helped her clean up. "Let's go," I told her as I got her bag and held her by the hand.

"H-hey… I can do all of those by myself you know," she protested.

I nodded and said, "I know, but I'm faster at it. If you keep on staying out late like this, everyone back home will worry, you know."

"They don't seem to be that worried, to me."

"Well, that's because they're assured that you're with me."

"What are you trying to say?"

"It's just that your parents are more relieved that someone they know, and **trust**, walks their daughter home."

"Hmph. Fine, fine, I got it already."

She's always like this. She keeps on telling me off but obediently lets me hold her hand and walk her home. _Pft. So cute._

We finally reached Misaki's front gate, but neither of us made the effort to let go of each other's hand.

"We're here," Misaki said.

"Mmm," I replied.

Then, there was another moment of silent that lasted for at least a minute. Still, no one tried to release their grip of the other person's hand, until, "I should probably head in," Misaki remarked.

"Mmm."

*silence*

"Usui, you should let me go now."

"Mmm."

"Usui."

"I got it." I squeezed her hand first, before I finally let it go.

"I-I'm going in," Misaki said as she opened their gate.

"Good night, Misaki," I told her, making her jolt for a sec.

Then she glanced my way and said, "Mmm. Night." Then, she hurriedly entered their house.

I felt my cheeks warm up a bit. _Whoa. That was a surprise attack. She just always brushes me off…_

Soon after, I also headed home, which was just next door. Our house was pretty lit up tonight. Usually, there's just a faint light downstairs, coming from the lampshade at the living room, and my siblings' rooms' lights are on. Tonight, the living room light is open.

_I wonder what's up…_

"Hey," a voice from behind me called, surprising me, since it was Misaki. Her face still has a faint blush color on it.

"What is it? Did you forget to give me a goodnight kiss," I playfully asked.

"Idiot! No one's back at home. I think their all in your house, since they didn't really lock the house."

"Is that so… I guess that's the reason why it's so bright. After you," I gestured as I opened the door, letting her inside first.

"T-thank you," she bashfully replied.

As we entered the house, I noticed an unfamiliar pair of shoes in the foyer. _Do we have a guest?_ Misaki and I continued our way to the dining room, where the laughter and chattering are coming from. To my surprise, I saw a face that I've really missed so much.

"Oh Takumi, you're finally home," he said as he stood up and opened his arms to welcome me.

"D-dad?! I didn't know you were coming home today," I said as I approached him.

"What are you talking about," Kaito-nii commented. "I reminded you the beginning of the week that Dad's arrival was today."

"Well, we can't blame him for forgetting," Dad said, "since it looks like he was on a date with Misaki-chan."

"D-date?! T-there's no such thing Unlce Yuu," Misaki exclaimed as her cheeks became as red as an apple, making everyone in the room giggle and tease us.

Dinner was fun. It's really nice to have something like that once in a while. After the Ayuzawas' went back to their home and everything was cleaned up, my dad asked me if he can talk to me for a second. "Takumi, would you like to go to the company with me for a couple of days?"

"Of course," I eagerly replied, with my face clearly showing how delighted I was, making my dad give me a warm smile, as well.

And so, it was planned that I learn the ropes of the company, having my Dad as my mentor for a week, after school.

[After school, the next day]

"Misaki," I called her as she exits the room.

"What," she said with an indifferent face.

"I can't stay back with you for a week, so make sure you leave school before it's dark, okay?"

*sigh* "You're not my mother, okay? And you can do whatever you want. It's not like you have to tell me everything you do," she replied as she went away.

[A couple of days after]

It was already 11:00 pm when Dad and I got home from the company. I've learned a lot in just a span of a couple of days. Although it's tiring to go straight to work from school, I still enjoy the time that I get to spend with my father. Besides, his not gonna have this much free time when the work load starts to pile up.

As I entered the house, my sister, looking all stressed out, welcomed me with a big bowl in her hand. "Takumi," she called out, in a faint voice.

"Kaya-nee, what's wrong?!"

"Can you go next door, and ask Aunt Minako for her special power meal?"

"Power meal?"

"P-please…" And then she collapsed on the floor.

"Onee-san," I exclaimed. Then, Kaito-nii came and scooped her out of the floor.

"Don't worry, she's fine. It's just that she's working on a project right now," Kaito-nii said. "Why don't you go ahead and get the food, while I bring her back to her studio."

"Mmm." And so I started my way to the Ayuzawas'. My sister, like Aoko-san, is an art major. Both of them like art and maybe that's one of the reasons why they get along very well. When I reached the front gate, I rang the doorbell and Suzuna welcomed me in.

"You're still awake, Suzuna? It's already pretty late," I said.

"Well, I had some stuff needed to be done. What can I do for you," she asked.

"Is your mom still awake?"

"Takumi-kun? What is it," Minako-san, coming from the kitchen, approached us in the hallway.

"Well, my sister asked me to get some of your 'special power meal' so…"

"I see," then she giggled. "Come, let's go to the kitchen."

Suzuna and I followed Minako-san, and when we reached the kitchen a cluttered dining table came into view. The table was full of books and piles of paper, and amidst the mountain of school work was a sleeping Misaki.

As Minako-san prepared the food asked by my sister, which was apparently a specialty soup Minako-san makes, I walked towards Misaki and poked her cheeks, making her flinch a little. "Why are you sleeping here," I whispered.

"She's been coming home early these past couple of days," Suzuna started, "and brings her student council work over. She said she has to finish them somehow. I think she's opening up a free day sometime next week so she can work at The Shift."

_Eh? *pft* _Then, I lightly pinched her cheeks this time. _I didn't think you would listen to my advice…and to think that you heard me when I said I wanted to hear you sing again… Well, I don't really care where you sing; I just wanted to hear your voice. *sigh* I really can't win against you._

"I'll carry her to her room," I offered.

"Please do, Takumi-kun," Minako-san said.

And so, I scooped Misaki off the chair and brought her upstairs. She snuggled close to me, making my heart skip a beat. I gently placed her on the bed, and as I attempted to release her from my arms I wasn't able to because she clung to my shirt, her grip firm.

"Misaki," I whispered, trying to let go of her hand. However, she just made her grasp tighter. And then I heard her mumble, "Mmm, Idiot Usui…"

I felt my cheeks warm up.

*sigh*

"If you say that… I won't be able to hold myself back, you know."

Then, I leaned towards her locking our lips together. It wasn't as passionate as the last time, nor was it just a peck…but I felt every part of me burn for this woman as I gave her a kiss.

_I love you, Ayuzawa Misaki._


	13. Chapter 12: Special Day Part 1

Hey guys! I'm still alive. Sorry for the super late update, it's just there were so many things going on with life. Well, enough blabbering, I'll do that later, here's the new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review.

**Chapter 12:** Special Day Part 1

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing….kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

It's just another ordinary Monday. Though most of the people get some rest over the weekend and is energized to start the new week that is not true for me. With the cultural festival just about a month away, the pressure to get everything ready for the event is escalating. This will be the last major event that I'll be organizing before finally stepping down from presidency, and since it's the last, things will be quite different this year.

A collaboration between Seika High School and Miyabigaoka Gakuen was made just to celebrate the event. The cultural festival is set to run for at least three days, the first day will take place at Seika, the second at Miyabigaoka, and the third will be at a sports stadium near the two schools, where students will showcase their talents and games will be played in a final show. Also the closing bonfire and fireworks will be held on the third day. There are just so many things to be done, I don't even have time to breathe anymore. Well, that's an exaggeration, of course, but it is true that the occasion is taking the majority of my time.

After preparing for school, I headed downstairs to have breakfast. There, the only one who welcomed me was my little sister, Suzuna.

"Good Morning, Onee-chan," she greeted.

"Morning, Suzuna," I replied.

It's just the two of us this morning because the rest of the family is out on a trip. Mom and Dad, together with Uncle Yuu, headed to Okinawa for a convention that will last until Wednesday; Hikaru is, well, staying at his dorm; and Onee-chan is at an art exhibit in Osaka, with Kaya-san, and should be coming back in the afternoon.

"Suzuna, why are there 4 plates on the table?"

"Well, don't you think it's a bit lonely with just the two of us eating breakfast," she replied. "So I invited my future-brother-in-law #1 and future-brother-in-law #2."

"Huh?"

_Future-brother-in-law #1 and #2? _

Then the door opened and steps towards the kitchen were heard.

"Sorry for the intrusion. Morning Suzu-chan," a deep voice greeted. It was Kaito-san.

_Aaah. Future-brother-in-law #1. I see. Then, who's…_

The figure of a yawning blonde man followed Kaito-san, and he greeted, *yawn* "Morning."

_… number…. 2?_

Unconsciously, I was dumbfounded for a while, but was brought back to reality when the man spoke.

"Misa-chan, morning." And then he patted my head and continued, "Did you just fell for me," he asked as he peeked into my face.

I felt my face heat up, and I know my cheeks are as deep red as they can get right now. Hiding my embarrassment, I slapped his arm away and turned, "W-who would? W-with a guy l-like you?"

"Fufufufu," an amused laugh came from Suzuna, and a soft chuckle can also be heard from Kaito-san.

"Wha-?! Hmph. Let's just eat breakfast. I need to be at school early." I just decided to ignore Suzuna and Kaito-san; I know that there's no point arguing with them since they'll just insist their thoughts on me anyway.

After breakfast, the Usui siblings went back home after they had a long discussion with Suzuna that they'll clean up, but Suzuna just shooed them away. She knew that Kaito-san has a busy day today because he 'officially' starts his internship today at their company, though his been working there from time to time. So with the situation at hand, I decided to offer my help but was also turned away.

"Onee-chan, don't you need to finish prepping for the festival," Suzuna said. "Go on. I can handle this, and besides it's still early anyway."

"Are you sure?"

As she pushed me away, Suzuna said, "Go. Have a safe trip."

*sigh* "Okay, got it. Thanks. I'm going then."

I had no other choice left, so I just went ahead and leave for school. By the front gate, I saw Usui's yawning figure, surprising me a bit.

When he noticed me, he asked, "You ready?"

"M-mmm. Wait, you're coming with me," I inferred as I head out of the house.

"Mhm."

"Isn't it a bit early for you?"

"Well, I can't really go back to sleep anymore, so might as well go with you, right," he said with a smile, a smile that always takes my breath away.

"M-mmm...s-suit yourself. But if you're coming with me..." Then with a smug on my face, I continued, "I'll fully use your presence. Got it?"

"Pfft." Then Usui took my hand, "Looking forward to it."

So we headed to school, and once we were there, I tasked Usui to sort out the documents in the student council room while I dealt with some prep work for the meeting later and the cultural festival.

My concentration on my work was broken by the question of my companion, "Hey Kaichou, don't you remember what today is?"

"Hmmm...? Today? It's Monday. Is there something going on today," I asked as I looked towards him.

"Mmmmmm... It's fine if you don't know," he replied.

_What's with that? Suddenly asking me a weird question, then brushing me off... _

Thanks to Usui, most of the work was done in no time.

"Humu. I feel satisfied with your work, why don't you try applying for the student council," I suggested. "Though, it might be too late for you."

As he slowly approached he said, "I don't mind working for you, you know." Then he took both of my hands, "Even though it takes the rest of my life, Misa-chan." He suddenly kissed my hands.

"W-wha-?! Can you stop doing that?!"

[Lunch]

"Misaki!" A loud cheerful voice from across the hall called out to me.

"Oh, Sakura. Where's Shizuku," I inquired as I searched for my other friend.

"She's on duty today so she's gonna take some time. On another note, are you excited for today," Sakura excitedly asked.

"Today? Is there something going on today?"

"Eh? A...ahahahaha. Umm, you know your work load's getting lighter and stuff. Hehehe."

"Ah. You're talking about that. I'm not really sure if it's getting lighter but the tasks sure are getting accomplished at a fast pace."

"Are you not gonna eat lunch with us today, too?"

"Mmm. I still need to deal with the cultural festival prep. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. You don't have to apologize. We know you have a lot on your plate. Just make sure you're properly taking care of yourself, Misaki."

"I know. Thank you."

After that, I headed back to the student council room. It's been like this for some time now. I really feel bad that I can't spend some time with my friends, but with the hectic schedule, I can't afford to waste my time, even if it's for a meal.

_Today? Is there some occasion today? Usui also asked a similar question…..hmmm… _

When I got to my destination, the council members are diligently working on their separate tasks; Kanou is there too. Yukimura is even taking care of my work.

"Yukimura," I called his attention, "I can take care of the rest. Sorry for being late."

"Eh, Kaichou, you're already here," he replied.

"I'll take over this matter, it's my job anyway. You can concentrate on dealing with the shopping district matters."

"But, today…" Yukimura was suddenly interrupted when Kosugi, the secretary, suddenly covered his mouth.

"Today? What is really going on today? I've been asked that question a couple of times now. Kosugi, explain," frustrated to know what today is, I demanded.

"U-ummm. Today, your little sister told us...ummm...to look after your health...and stuff. So today, we'd like for you take some rest…" he nervously answered.

"Rest? You know that I don't─"

"Just for lunch. Please, Kaichou. Your sister is a bit scary."

Seeing his nervousness, I wonder what Suzuna said to make him like this.

*sigh* "Fine, got it. I'll eat lunch then."

With my bento, I went towards my table, where I plan to eat, however, Kouta, the head health officer, stopped me.

"W-what's wrong, Kouta," I asked.

"Don't you think it's better if you head to the rooftop," Kouta suggested.

"Rooftop? It's too cold."

"It's not really that cold, actually, it's gonna cool your head for a while. It's a good break from work."

"Hmmm. Fine, fine. I got it. Then, do work properly okay."

I hesitantly went up to the rooftop.

_I'm sure that person is there._

[At the student council room, Misaki didn't know about the events that was about to take place, after she left.]

Kouta: Phew. Do you think she noticed anything?

Utsumi(cleaning rep): I don't think so. But that was really nerve-wracking. We almost revealed the secret.

Yukimura(teary eyed): Sorry. It's my fault.

Hagimoto: It's fine, Fuku Kaichou*.

Kouta: The next phase is up to him.

Others: *nod*

All: _Usui-san_

[Back to Misaki]

When I got to the rooftop, that guy was really there eating his usual lollipop.

"Is that your lunch, Usui?"

"Hmm, Ayuzawa. It's rare for you to be up here," Usui said.

"Well, the student council members urged me to take a bit of a break."

"Hmm. Are you gonna eat your bento now?"

"Mmm. I am."

"Then, I'll join you."

Eating lunch with Usui felt a little awkward. I felt like he watches me as I eat, but I also felt secured with him by my side.

"Aah. That was satisfying," I commented after I finished my lunch.

"Are you eating properly," Usui asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," I remarked. *yawn*

"Are you sleepy? Want to sleep on my lap, Misa-chan?"

"Why would I?!"

*yawn*

"You really should take a power nap," Usui advised.

I thought about it for a while, and when I realized that my tiredness will just hinder my work later I submitted to the suggestion. "Fine, but make sure you wake me up when lunch break is over."

"Got it, Kaichou."

[A couple of hours later]

_Mmmm. That was a refreshing nap._

My head was comfortably leaning on a sturdy shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and the view that I saw surprised me, making me to stand abruptly. The sun was already setting by the time I walk up.

"USUI TAKUMI!"

"Mmm. Ayuzawa…*yawn*..." Usui lazily rubbed his eyes.

"Why did you take a nap too?! You said you were going to wake me up?!"

"Well, seeing your sleeping face put me to comfort too and made me sleepy. I couldn't help myself," Usui reasoned.

"What am I gonna do? And it's such a busy time too!" I approached the door and tried to open it, however as I attempted to turn the knob, but it wouldn't turn.

"It's locked….it's locked," I exclaimed.

"Hoh. How unfortunate," Usui coolly responded.

"How can you be so calm about this situation? Phone. Where's my phone? Ah. I forgot it in my bag. How about you, Usui?"

"Ah, no more power."

"EEEEEEEEEH!"

_What am I gonna do?! I have so much work left to do!_

"Calm down a bit, Ayuzawa." Usui soothed me. "Step back. I'll kick the door open."

"Wha─?! Don't do that. It's school property! Let's just wait for someone. I'm sure it won't be long until someone comes."

The cold September breeze blew, and it made me shiver. Usui came to me and draped his blazer on me.

"Thanks," I bashfully regarded.

As we wait, we sat down near the door.

Several minutes passed. Minutes turned to a full hour and then to an hour and a half. The sun slowly left the sky and was replaced by the moon and stars. It was a magnificent view, if only we weren't trapped on the top floor, I would have surely enjoyed it.

The breeze is becoming cooler as the day turned to night, and the guy beside me couldn't hide his occasional shivers from me anymore. Seeing how cold he feels, I decided to return Usui's blazer.

"Here, wear it. You're already cold," I handed the clothing to me.

"It's fine. Just wear it."

"But-"

"It's really okay, Ayuzawa," Usui insisted.

_Always. He's always like this. Always putting me as his top priority. I can't continue being like this. _

Without listening to him, I took his blazer off of me and wrapped it over him. "You're cold too, so you wear your blazer."

The wind blew again. I quivered again.

"I don't get it. Why are you so stubborn," Usui said and then he suddenly pulled me to him and turning back towards him. While wearing his blazer, he enclosed me inside the coat to make me warm.

"Wha-what are doing," I asked, as I fidget a bit.

"It's compromise. By this, I get to be warm like you want me to be, and you too."

"B-but…"

*sigh* "Can you just listen to me once in a while."

_It's really warm and comforting… _*doki doki* _Eh? It's this feeling again. _*doki doki* _My chest feels tight._*doki doki* _He's too close. _*doki doki* _I can feel his breath. _*doki doki*

"Misaki," Usui called.

*flinch* "Y-yes," my voice cracked when I answered.

Then, he kissed the crown of my head. I turned to look at him, and what I saw was his captivating face under the moonlight. His eyes had deep green color in it. The way he gazed at me transmitted all the things he wanted to tell me. How he worries for me. How he puts me first…and how he deeply feels for me.

"U-sui."

"Can you call me by my first name, Misaki," he requested.

_Eh?_

Though I feel a bit shy, I found myself readily utter his name, "T-takumi."

Then, he leaned closer, and as a response I slowly closed my eyes. Before I knew it, our lips were already locked. We parted for a moment and gazed at each other. My cheeks are so hot; my chest is pounding so loud; and I'm melting because of those passionate green eyes that see everything about me. His stare tares down all the walls that I put up and makes me entrust my whole self to him.

The distance between us started to close once again, when…

*Growl*

Our motion was stopped.

*Growl*

"Pfft."

An amused chuckle came from Usui, making me blush so much harder.

"S-stop laughing. I-it's not funny…" I pouted.

"Sorry. It's my fault. We've been here for quite a while now. And it's getting late, we need to get on going," Usui said.

Just that instant the door opening to the rooftop opened and a flash of light pointed at us.

"Why are you still here?"

*Fuku Kaichou = Vice President

And that's that. I originally planned for this chapter to be released two weeks ago, but so much things were happening in my life right now that I wasn't able to get it out the time I really want to (it would have been timely by then). I was gonna do this story line as one chapter but I feel like it's too long for a one chapter thing, so I'm splitting it into 2.

And shout out to **louiseramz **(^^), I got you! :D

Don't forget to say something about this chapter, it's a great stress reliever! .


End file.
